Adventure 7: Raging Rhydon
Adventure 7: Raging Rhydon (or "Vs. Rhydon) is a chapter in the Red-Green-Blue Arc. It is the follower chapter of Adventure 6: Gyarados Splashes In! and precursor chapter of Adventure 8: Suddenly Starmie. Storyline Misty and Red were heding towards Mt. Moon . But rigth at the entrance to the cave in Mt. Moon, they discovered some Team Rocket members gurding it. The two of them thoughted, that they were after the Moon Stone, Prof. Oak mentioned. They diden`t encountered them, but also, they diden`t want to turn back. So, they sneaked into the cave, without them knowing. When they were deeper in the cave, Misty noticed, that it`s awful dark. Therefor, Red summoned his Pikachu and used his electric tail, to ligthen up the nearby cave. With Pikachu on Reds head, they moved on. ...till Red ran against a Rock like shape. He already started to swearing on the it, but Misty adviced him to take a closer look, because that Rock shape, was actually a Rhyhorn, that was under controll, of a Team Rocket Member. Suddenly, there stood many Team Rocket Members, rigth in front of them. They silmply ask them, who they were, but Red answered with an challenge and Pikachu got ready to figth. The Rocket Member, who was the tranier of Rhyhorn, went for the first strike and Rhyhorn attacked with Rock Blast. Pikachu was hit and and buried under some heavy stones. But it diged out by a high jump and used his electric power, to "load" these stones and trowed them to Rhyhorn. That one hit it very strong. Rhyhorn was in no shape to figth anymore, but the Rocket Member, used a injection on Rhyhorn and it suddenly evolved into Rhydon. In this very moment, Misty asked him, if there were responsible for what happend to her Gyarados. The Rocket guy just said, that he don`t no. He can`t remember every single, little Pokémon they experimented on... Misty trow a very angry look on him. She summoned her Staryu and immediately attacked the Rhydon. At first, it seemed to work, but the Rocket guy, ordered his Rhydon to use Horn Drill. By the rotation, of his horn, the water attack of Staryu was pushed back to it`s onwner. By that shockwave of water, Misty was thrown against the cave wall and fainted. Now it was Red, who was angry and he attacked him again with Pikachu. But the Rhydon simply steped on Pikachu and due to his high weigth, Pikachu stucked now under his foot. Rhydon used his Horn Drill, to throw some rocks on Red, but Red, ordered just in this moment, "now". And Pikachu jumped out of his foot, even throw it off his feet by his power, and jused that force, to release a giant rock from the floor, which separated the two fractions. The Rocket guy taked his head off, while he was upset (It was Koga). Red carried Misty and his Poliwrath her Staryu, till the exit of Mt. Moon. Now Misty got back to consciousness, noticed, that, she was all dirty and reasoned, that was Reds falt and punshed him in his face. Very shortly after that, the two of them were again on the road to Cerulean City and Red was talking big, about what happend in Mt. Moon. Misty mentioned, that they weren`t able to get the Moon Stone, but then, Red showed her the Stone, rigth at hand. He found it, rigth after Pikachu curshed the floor. Important Events *Red and Misty met Koga and figth against him. *Red gain a Moon Stone. *Red and Misty went through Mt. Moon and heding towards Cerulean City. Debut *Koga 'Pokémon' *Zubat *Diglett *Rhyhorn *Rhydon Appearance *Red *Misty *Koga *Team Rocket Grunt 'Pokémon' *Pikachu (Reds) *Poliwhirl (Reds) *Rhyhorn-->Rhydon (Kogas) *Staryu (Mistys) *Zubat *Diglett *Geodude Category:Chapters